nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Emma
'Miss Emma '''is a minor character mentioned in ''Secret Vampire. ''She was the human nanny of James Rasmussen when he was very young, whom James' parents manipulated him into killing due to believing he'd grown too attached to her. History Emma, whom James called 'Miss Emma' (thus implying she had never been married), was employed as a nanny by Jasper and Madder Rasmussen for their four year old son, about twelve or so years before the events of ''Secret Vampire, whilst the Rasmussens were living in San Francisco''. James stated that Emma, in addition to caring for him, gave him "everything", his parents didn't, such as attention and affection. As a result, James grew very close to Emma and, in many ways, came to view her as his 'real' mother, as opposed to Madder, who was rather emotionally neglectful or "too busy" to spend time with him. Unfortunately, Emma's employers' felt that James was growing too fond of Emma, which, due to her being human, was both forbidden by Night World law and looked down upon. Rather than simply fire her, however, Madder and Jasper came up with a plan to teach their son a lesson. Madder and Jasper took James on a three-day long trip and wouldn't let him feed him on blood, essentially starving him. When James arrived home and his parents told Emma to go put him to bed, James was so ravenous he couldn't control himself and attacked his nanny, draining her blood. James stated he was crying and trying to stop the whole time, but was unable to. When came to his senses and saw Emma was dying, he was horrified and attempted to save her by cutting his wrist and letting his lamia blood trickle into her mouth, hoping the blood exchange would turn her into a made vampire and thus save her life. However, James' parents found him attempting to make Emma a vampire and stopped him. Emma soon died. Despite this, Emma did manage to consume some of James' blood, but not enough to transition into a vampire. As a result, she instead turned into a ghoul the following morning. Her old memory and personality was wiped away, leaving her a mindless, zombie-like creature. When she began to rot after a few days, Jasper took her to Inverness, killed her and buried her, or at least, James "hoped he killed her first". ''Secret Vampire James tells Phillip North about Miss Emma when he is trying to persuade him to help Poppy, Phil's sister and James' soulmate, who is dying of pancreatic cancer. James had been exchanging blood with Poppy, intending to make her a vampire to save her life, but, due in part to the actions of Phil, Poppy had barred James from seeing her, believing he was just using her. James tells Phil about Emma and her fate, stating that Poppy could end up the same way if he doesn't complete the transfusion. James is clearly still traumatised by what happened to Emma, and the horror of the story, as well as his desire to save his sister, prompts Phil to agree to help James. Appearances * ''Secret Vampire ''(mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters